


просто ендже

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: маркдже, g; адреналиновые поцелуи (могли бы быть)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Series: 50 поцелуев [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575





	просто ендже

может быть, когда-нибудь у ёндже действительно будет концерт. не обязательно какой-то грандиозный вроде супершоу леди гаги, конечно, просто свой настоящий концерт, где он на сцене, а слушатели в зале, и они подпевают его песням, а ёндже идеально выводит каждую ноту. с настоящей взаправду сценой, настоящими софитами и настоящей афишей снаружи с его, ёндже, фамилией и фото. имени его там не будет - лоренцо так лоренцо, маркетологам виднее, как его лучше продвигать. а вот фото обязательно с микрофоном, запрокинутой головой и закрытыми глазами, чтобы любому, кто пройдёт мимо, было бы видно, как ёндже отдаётся своему делу.

будет настоящий концерт, и ёндже по-настоящему прочувствует, что это такое - когда тебя захлёстывает непреодолимой адреналиновой волной от выступления. когда-нибудь. и тогда он внезапно решится, потому что у него отшибет всё самосознание (югём говорит, происходит именно так, и даже не только впервые). ёндже решится и поцелует марка прямо сразу за кулисой, едва в зале включат свет и позволят зрителям собираться на выход. вот по-настоящему возьмёт и поцелует.

— это лав экчуали, — говорит джексон с нарочито американским акцентом. он делает упор на слово лав, как будто пытается не просто отреференсить всем известный фильм, а заодно и самым простецким способом объяснить ёндже его самого.

да он дурак, что ли, естественно, он понимает.

марк туан был ослепительный, как лос-анджелес, где располагалось его продюсерское агентство и куда ёндже переехал из своей огайо глухомани, как раз чтобы встретить кого-то такого. ослепительного и ослепляющего, с красными, аки та самая дорожка, волосами и в солнечных очках, которые стоили наверняка больше, чем вся жизнь ёндже. встретить — было запланировано. по самые уши втрескаться — вроде как нет. возможно, поэтому теперь ёндже пытался планировать даже то, что планировать невозможно по определению, вроде поцелуев на фоне адреналиновых шумов в ушах.

ослепительному марку туану почему-то ужасно понравился сэмпл ёндже, он прям как сейчас помнит, что марк слушал и грыз дужку своих ужасающе дорогущих очков, а когда у ёндже там голос полетел вверх, марк захлопал в ладоши и засмеялся дельфинчиком, и это была та самая ослепляющая улыбка, как в любовных романах. марк сказал - берём, и ёндже начали готовить к релизу. к сожалению, не лично марк. ёндже перезнакомился со всей студией и с прочими марковыми подопечными - вот с чильхаль брос даже, с ума сойти. с их основным менеджером джексоном ёндже даже, можно сказать, сдружился вот до уровня поныть под пивко, или точнее — джексон его сдружил с собой, джексон как будто мог подружить с собой кого угодно и каждый его друг притом чувствовал от него такую бездну внимания, что ёндже вообще не понимал, как в таком маленьком джексоне помещается столько эмоциональных сил.

фильм они пересматривают — как раз под рождественские украшения на улицах хорошо идёт, хоть в Лос-Анджелесе и нет никаких правильных погодных атрибутов рождества. снег, ха. снег ёндже видит только в скайпе, когда мама и брат звонят ему показать прогулку Коко в шапочке санта-клауса.

марк совсем не такой, как толстый менеджер эпатажного рокера билла найи, и ёндже сам совершенно не рокер и не эпатажный, но он всё равно грызёт кулак на этой истории. джексон всегда прав. сам джексон регулярно пускает слезу каждые минут десять.

на само рождество ёндже зажигает одинокий бенгальский огонёк и загадывает себе концерт уже в следующем году. песни уже почти готовы, ну то есть, не записаны, но написать-то он их написал. и правда хотелось бы побыстрее, пока ослепительный марк туан сам кем-нибудь не ослепился и не попал в чужую адреналиновую волну.

мерри крисмас, пищит у него в смартфоне голосовая открытка. лёгок на помине этот ваш марк туан, всегда бы так.

марк не пишет ёндже лично, конечно, это послание в общий рабочий чат, но там видеопоздравление, где марк машет им всем лапой своей собаки, и на них обоих праздничный фильтр с такими же колпаками, как брат, пыхтя, напяливал на коко. возможно, ёндже не дождётся адреналиновых приходов, потому что его хватит удар сильно раньше, ну нельзя же так, ну правда, ну что это за начальственное поведение.

— позови его на свидание прямо сейчас, — очень серьёзно бубнит джексон под очередное пивко в какой-то из праздничных выходных. — потом ты станешь слишком знаменитый и у тебя не будет времени. слышь, лоренцо чхве, ты точно будешь знаменитый!

ёндже бы хотел хотя бы на десять процентов так же верить в себя, как в него верит чужой главный менеджер джексон ван, но есть что-то, во что ему не надо хотеть верить, он просто верит и так, потому что это непреложная истина. у него всегда-всегда будет время на марка, когда угодно, каким бы он ни был. это вот было бы у марка время на него. и желательно — не на лоренцо, а именно на просто ёндже.


End file.
